That kind of love ain't for us
by Undeadlylove
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a bad guy who wants Jeremy Gilbert dead for unknown reasons, but what happens when he meets Jeremy's little sister and decides that he wants her. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

I love my family, I really do. I'd do anything for them and I always would. Although my family has a lot of money thanks to my father's job, I was never a snob. I'm studying to be a doctor. Family means love and love means that you never ever leave anyone behind, even if they are begging for it. I will always put family first. Nothing and no one could ever change that. Then there was Jeremy, he's my 21 year-old brother. He always seems to tell me what to do and what not to do. Sometimes it makes me angry that he does that, I mean he's only two years older than me. But I know that it's for my own best, that's why I let him decide, Sometimes. Jeremy has a group of friends that he usually hangs out with. They are almost like a tribe, gang or community. Call it whatever you want. I also spend a lot of time with them. My best friend Caroline is kind of one of them, her and her ex- boyfriend Tyler. Tyler and Jeremy met after Jeremy dropped out of school. Caroline has always been my best friend, that's how they met. Tyler also has a little brother, he is about my age and his name is Finn. Tyler and Finn are very different people even if they are brothers. Tyler is all strong and full of muscles while Finn is the brain. He is so smart, even smarter than me. Bonnie also spends time with the group. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that Jeremy and Bonnie used to date in high school. But now a days you can't really tell if they are together or not. She is also one of my best friends. Then there is Matt. Him and Jeremy have been friends their whole life, they grew up together. I see him like a cousin, he also decides what I do, But only when Jeremy isn't there. Mason is twenty. He has always kind of followed the group around. He is the nice guy of the group, always doing the right thing and stuff like that. He asked me out once, I said no. Mason is really cute but I don't think that Jeremy would like it if one of his friends were dating me. I was on my way home, it was the last day of school and I finally get to enjoy the summer I have been waiting for. I walked inside the house to see my mom cooking. It smelled delicious and I was so hungry. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a really loud noise.

''Elena, Elena you're home I missed you so much don't ever leave me again.'' How could I forget the one person that can really drive me crazy, my 7 years-old little sister Margaret of course. ''I missed you too Margaret, tell you what. Why don't you go and pick a movie and we'll watch it together, is that all right?'' Margaret nodded and ran up to her bedroom to pick a movie. Dad wasn't home yet, which was strange. He's always home before me. ''mom, where's dad?'' I asked. ''oh, don't worry honey, he just had to pick up Jeremy from work they are on their way home.'' She answered. Mom doesn't know what Jeremy does on his free time. She doesn't know that he fights a lot. He doesn't fight for the fun of it he fights because some people do bad things to him, his friends or family. If it were up to Jeremy then he'd probably never fight. He is strong but he's a lot more smart then he is strong that's for sure. But I'm worried, it's Friday and a lot of fights start on Fridays around here, and when it happens will Jeremy also be part of the fight or not?

The front door opened and in walked my dad with Jeremy by his side. My dad was a bit taller than Jeremy. He had grey/brown hair and grey eyes. He wasn't fat like other dads around here. He walked over to my mom and gave her a sweet kiss. She was beautiful, my mom. She had long brown curly hair and big hazel eyes. She didn't look like a mom at all. Then there was Jeremy with his dark hair, dark eyes and strong body. Girls loved him and guys were jealous of him. Last but not least there is me brown hair and brown eyes. I looked like a younger version of my mom, except my eyes are brown. The three of us went to sit in the dining room while my mom got the food. While we were sitting I heard a loud and happy voice say. ''Daddy, I got to choose a movie me and Lena are watching it together.'' The little girl with hazel eyes and brown hair said. ''that's nice pumpkin''. My dad said as my mother brought out all the food and also sat down to eat. We were talking just like a normal family. ''So Jeremy, are you going out tonight, or having a night in?'' my dad asked. ''I'm going out for a while, meeting up with Matt and the guys, but then I'm going back to my house.'' That was all he needed to say for me to understand that he was indeed going to be in a fight today. But with who? I wanted to know so badly, I'm going to tell my mom that I'm meeting up with Caroline. It's not a lie really because I am going to meet up with her, but she would be with Jeremy and the others and I just wanted to know what was going to happen. I sat quietly for the rest of the dinner, just eating my food and thinking about Jeremy and the fight that's going to take place. When dinner was done I helped my mom put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then I went upstairs to my room and put on my leather jacket over my tanktop. It was night time now which meant that it was a bit colder, but not cold enough to change my shorts into jeans so I put on my converse and went to follow Jeremy.

They have their own place you know, Jeremy and his friends. That's why he said that he was going to his house, because he actually bought this huge house. Jeremy has a lot of money so it doesn't really matter. But standing here, following Jeremy I could see that he wasn't going to his house, he was going in the direction of the park. Why would he go to a park to fight when he knows that it's always full of children and parents there when it's summer. Even at night time when it's a bit cold like this. I saw him walking up to Matt and the others. They were all there so I decided to text Caroline telling her that I was there and that I wanted to meet her. There were hotdog stands and candy stands so I went to stand next to the candy stand waiting for Caroline. A couple of minutes went by till I saw Caroline walking towards me with Mason. Why was he with her? What does he want?

''Jeremy knows you're here, he told us to watch over you.'' Caroline said, ''yeah Care cause if something happened you would be the one helping me, fat chance of that happening.'' I said a little annoyed that Jeremy found out about me being here. I swear he has eyes in the back of his neck. ''How are you Elena It's been a long time since I saw you.'' Mason said. There is a reason for that Mason I thought. Mason was handsome with blondish hair and green/grey eyes. I would consider being with him if it wasn't for Jeremy and the fact that I was scared that Mason would be too nice for it to work out between us. ''I'm good Mason, I'm sorry It's been so long since we talked I've been kind of busy with school and everything. But how are you?'' Mason was just about to answer my question when he froze and watched these guys that were coming toward us. Who are they? Why are they coming toward us and why does Mason look scared? They stopped next to us and this guy with grey eyes started talking…''Hello Mason, it's been a while since last time we saw each other, how are things going may I ask?'' ''No need to chit chat Kol, Jeremy's not here and even if he was I wouldn't tell you were exactly he was.'' So these were the guys that Jeremy came here to fight with. Or not, since Mason isn't saying where he is. But Jeremy is never scared. He's always up for a fight. What's different this time? The guy, Kol I think his name was, started to open his mouth to answer back when all the guys and girls started moving aside letting someone through. I stood frozen, feet glued to the ground and eyes glued to him. He wasn't just cute, sexy or handsome like other guys were. He was beautiful. He had dark hair and ocean blue eyes. He was smirking, looking evil as if all his plans were going to fall into place. Mason hid me behind his back immediately even if I could hear from his breathing that he was scared of this guy. Who was he?

AN:tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

He was looking at me now narrowing those blue eyes at me. I gulped, I was actually scared of him. Then his eyes moved up to Mason and his eyes turned darker, as if he was mad. He then sighed, took a hold of Masons jacket and pushed him out of the way. By now my eyes were wide and scared. Did he know that I was Jeremys sister? Was he going to hurt me or worse kill me? He was looking at me now. Up and down, it actually looked like he was checking me out. Then he looked back at my face and smirked. ''Hey princess, you doing alright?'' He asked me in a husky voice. Even his voice scared the life out of me. I looked at Mason standing a few meters away from us. I noticed that Caroline had disappeared. Maybe she went to get Jeremy, god I hope she went to get Jere. ''don't mind him princess, now how about you come with me and we can have some real fun.'' He said. Real fun? Was he for real, he just pushed Mason and now he wants me to have ''fun'' with him. God is he a jerk or what.'' I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not like those girls you usually have ''fun'' with. And frankly you have to work on your pick-up lines a bit more.'' I said. I thought it was a smart thing to do. Push him away because he was walking around thinking that he was god's gift to women. Which he probably was, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I was using his smirk against him. That is until his face went from angry to cocky and he started smirking again. This is creepy, why is he smirking. ''You're a feisty one aren't you. Don't worry princess if I wanted you right now I would have had you. But I have things to do, maybe in the future you'll find yourself having ''fun'' with me.'' He said. My god I wanted to kill him, I've only talked to him for like 2 minutes and I already want to kill him. How could these people around him be friends with him? I was just about to replay when someone pushed me to stand in front of me. ''Whatever you do Damon, I suggest you stay away from her, do you understand that? Don't. Touch. Her.'' I heard Jeremy saying. Damon, so that was his name. Wait a minute. How come Jeremy knows his name? Is Jeremy here to fight with Damon, and even if he is it means that he knows Damon from before since he knows his name. Damon is looking at me and Jeremy. I noticed that all the guys including Caroline and the girls were now standing beside us. ''Calm down Jeremy, I'm not going to hurt her. Maybe I even like her, is that going to be problem for you? Is she your girl Jere, you scared that she will pick me over you?'' God this guy deserved all the pain that Jeremy and the boys would put on him. ''I'm not his girlfriend!'' I said rather loudly now being annoyed and sick of him. He was looking at me with his wide blue eyes now, waiting for me to finish. ''Worse actually, I'm family.'' I said. Even he must understand that family is more important than a girlfriend or boyfriend. Because a girlfriend or boyfriend could easily betray one another but family is forever. Family is your own flesh and blood. You never back down if it's about family. Jeremy and Damon were looking straight at each other. Their looks were so scary that even Jeremy was scaring me now. Was he going to fight? He wouldn't do that in front of all these children, would he? I saw Damon bravely taking a step towards Jeremy. I'm shocked, not anyone dares to do that to Jeremy, or so I thought. He's either very strong or very stupid to step up to Jere like that. God I hope he's just stupid. Should I do something? I can't stop Damon but that doesn't mean that I can't stop Jeremy. ''Jeremy please not here there are children here, please Jeremy. The parents will report it to the cops if you fight here. Just walk away and let's go home.'' I said trying to calm him down. It was a hard job because he was really tense. I have never seen him like this, he must really hate Damon. Damon was now watching me with curiosity in his eyes. He then grinned at me and backed off. Damon backed off! Why did he just do that? ''What's wrong Damon, not so brave now are you. You scared that I will beat you?'' Jeremy said, why is he saying these things and making it worse. Damon backed off that's Jeremys chance to just let it go but no he had to sink to that level. ''I'm not scared and you know it Jeremy, and frankly I don't care about the children and people watching us. But I wouldn't want to fight in front of a beautiful girl now would I?'' He said, he was talking to Jeremy but he was looking straight at me. Was I the girl he was talking about? Wouldn't that make Jere even crazier? Maybe that was what he wanted, for Jeremy to get mad. Before Jeremy had time to react I took his hand and led him away from them. ''Oh and princess don't worry you will be mine.'' He screamed after us. I just kept walking in the direction of the house ignoring him. Everyone was walking with us no one dared to say a word. Everybody was scared of how Jeremy might react and maybe they were right to be scared.

Once we arrived at the house we all sat down in ''the family room.'' Even though it was Jeremys place he doesn't live here he lives with us, at home. The family room had chairs, sofas, a carpet, a table and a TV. I was sitting on one of the chairs, scared to open my mouth. Would Jeremy be mad at me for being there? For catching Damons interest? Or for pulling him away from a fight. I noticed that Mason was looking at me from where he was sitting. Was he also mad at me? The long silence was broken by Mason. ''Do you know him Elena?'' he asked. What? Why would he ask me that? What does he even mean by that? ''What the hell does that mean, of course I don't know him!'' I said, or rather screamed. By now everybody were staring at me. Did they also think that I knew Damon somehow? Why would they even think that? ''Because Elena you and him seemed to be pretty friendly.'' Mason said while glaring at me. Not that I know Damon because I don't but it has nothing to do with Mason so why was he being a jerk? ''It seemed to me Mason that he is friendly to all girls, and frankly I don't see what this has got to do with you.'' I said. I hoped this would shut him up. I mean I really liked Mason before this, why was he judging me all of a sudden? Everyone was quiet, just sitting there and watching me and Mason. He was just about to say something when Jeremy started talking. ''that's enough, it's over. Everybody has to go home now, we'll deal with Damon and the others some other day.'' Jeremy said. He got up and went out the door, he trusts everyone that are in this house. Almost everybody has a key to this place. Jere wanted them to have it in case they would need a place to stay at in the future. I should also go home, I got up from the chair but I didn't get to long because Mason was standing in front of me. ''Hey, I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's just that I really care about you and I was worried about Damon because he's not a good guy and I don't want you to have anything to do with him.'' He said. That is actually really sweet, that he cares about me and wants to protect me. But I can't help but wonder what it is he wants to protect me from. ''It's okay, and I'm happy that you care enough to protect me. But what is it you so badly want to protect me from?'' I asked. I hope he tells me the truth. What is it with this Damon guy that makes everybody in this room hate him? ''He's bad news Lena, you know how we fight and stuff. Well he takes that to a whole other level. We're scared that our parents will find out about all of this someday. But he's not scared of that, his father knows what he does. His father used to do it as a kid and he wanted his sons to be just like him. Damons uncle Zach didn't want to do it. He was too much of a good guy, but then came Damon and he loved it Elena. He has killed people you know, nobody knows why but we think it's because he likes it, and it looks like his little brother Stefan is walking in the same direction as his uncle Zach. Stay away from him Elena, promise me you'll stay away.'' This was a lot to take in. This Damon guy sounds just as much broken as he sounds bad. The fact that he's killed people scares me. Will he kill me just because I was mean to him? Or worse would he kill Jeremy, because they obviously hate each other. Maybe I should stay away from him. ''I'll stay away from him, I promise. But I have to go home now, thank you for wanting to protect me and thank you for telling me.'' I said. Mason leaned in and gave me a tight hug before he let me go home. While walking to my house I couldn't stop thinking about Damon and all of the things I found out about him. Why was he the way he was, there has to be more to it. Like if his uncle Zach didn't want to be involved in this stuff wouldn't he also tell Damon not to get involved. Better yet why does he keep Stefan out of it, I mean of course it's good that he isn't involved in on all of this. But then why is Damon? I was finally home, I walked in to the house to see my mom, dad and Margaret watching Cinderella. God I forgot that I was going to watch a movie with her, I feel so bad. ''It's okey baby, me and daddy watched it with her, but make sure you keep your promise next time.'' Mom said as she saw the sad look on my face. ''Yeah right, I'm gonna go to bed love you.'' I said and went to kiss my mom, dad and Margaret on their cheeks. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I got out of my shoes, jacket and the rest of my clothes. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came out of the shower I noticed that the balcony door in my room was open. Was it open when I got home? It couldn't have been, I mean I didn't get cold while taking my clothes off. Then I noticed something on my nightstand. Walking over to it I saw that it was a blood red rose and under the rose there was a letter. Picking up the letter I opened it and started to read it…

_Hi princess _

_Hope you got home safe. This thing between us is far from over. I hope you liked the rose, I'll be seeing you. P.S you looked really good while taking your clothes off. _

_ D.S_

Omg! Was he kidding me! He was in my house, in my room. Was he gone now or was he still there. He had seen me taking my clothes off, oh god! I took my clothes with me to the bathroom and changed, just in case he was anywhere near me. I got out of the bathroom and closed the balcony door. Walking over to my dresser to blow dry my hair, when I was done I got in bed, but I couldn't sleep that night. The thought of him being here scared me and kept me up all night.

AN:tell me what you think.


End file.
